


Google Searching to Love

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris and Isaac left, Stiles was too out of it to really notice or care, still recovering from being possessed and almost dying. When Chris returned without Isaac, he was a little disappointed but not heartbroken about it to be honest. Scott and Isaac had had some close bonding/werewolf/alpha/pack thing with each other, and Stiles was sort of okay with mostly but not really. But he dealt with it, okay, and he knew deep down that Scott and he were bros and nobody with some fancy scarf was going to change that.</p><p>But for all of Scott and Isaac’s closeness and weird possible threesome and werewolf bonding, when Isaac tucked tail and ran to France with Chris, it was Stiles who had to pick up the pieces of Scott’s shattered heart and help him mourn and grieve and recover from Allison’s death.</p><p>And he and Scott grew closer and things were going great, until Isaac drops back into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google Searching to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following from an anon on Tumblr: "So I have this angsty skittles head cannon where Isaac comes back from France and Scott ditches Stiles to catch up, and Stiles gets jealous because he felt that they were getting closer than ever and he realizes that he loves his bff turned alpha."
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/96728253968/so-i-have-this-angsty-skittles-head-cannon-where-isaac).

When Chris and Isaac left, Stiles was too out of it to really notice or care, still recovering from being possessed and almost dying. When Chris returned without Isaac, he was a little disappointed but not heartbroken about it to be honest. Scott and Isaac had had some close bonding/werewolf/alpha/pack thing with each other, and Stiles was sort of okay with mostly but not really. But he dealt with it, okay, and he knew deep down that Scott and he were bros and nobody with some fancy scarf was going to change that.

But for all of Scott and Isaac’s closeness and weird possible threesome and werewolf bonding, when Isaac tucked tail and ran to France with Chris, it was Stiles who had to pick up the pieces of Scott’s shattered heart and help him mourn and grieve and recover from Allison’s death. And he was happy to do it. In fact he and Scott grew closer after everything had happened, had to really since they were there for each other and had to help each other repair the damage and clean up the mess in their lives. Stiles wouldn’t go so far as to say things were perfect or just like things were before this whole werewolf business started, but it was better maybe even slightly different.

He couldn’t really determine what that slightly different thing was until Isaac decided to drop back into town.

He thought at first it was a good thing. The whole benefactor and Kate thing had settled/been solved/dealt with, and Isaac came back to Beacon Hills, looking fresher, happier, more French (if that’s possible), for what Stiles presumed was a visit.

But, it’s been a month, and Isaac is still crashing on Scott’s couch and sometimes Chris’s couch, with no sign of him leaving. It was fine when Scott had told him he wanted to catch up with Isaac, do some running in the woods all wolf-like, and leave Stiles behind. It was cool. Stiles could handle it because it was temporary. Scott needed to spend some time with Isaac, and Stiles didn’t particularly care for the dude, so he was fine being left behind.

Now, he’s increasingly becoming angrier every time Scott tells him he’s going to do something with Isaac instead of coming over like he had planned. And it’s when Stiles is sitting at home alone, again, googling things like “how to get my best friend back,” “why am I so mad at my best friend for hanging out with someone else,” and “why would someone wear scarves in the summer,” that he realizes what he’s feeling is jealousy.

It’s not your normal, typical jealousy though. It’s like this deep-seeded anxiety that Scott will be lost forever, that Isaac will replace Stiles, and there will be no Scott + Stiles = Forever.

And that’s when it hits him. He’s in love with Scott.

It’s weird because it’s actually an article that comes up in one of his Google searches, and the more Stiles thinks about it the more he realizes it’s true. He’s always been uber supportive of Scott, willingly helping him with his other relationships (hello he ran back and forth to pass messages between him and Allison when they weren’t supposed to see each other), and even though he’d been jealous then, he thought it was because Allison had been cutting in on his bro time. But he’d been jealous of Kira too, and Kira was nice, was friends with him, even told Scott to let Stiles hang out with them, and Stiles hated how nice she was.

Kira and Scott have since taken a break, and things were starting to look ok for the bromance that was Scott and Stiles, but then Isaac showed up. And now Stiles is realizing that this bromance may in fact just be more of a one-sided romance.

But he can’t tell Scott, that can he? While he’s maybe hinted to Scott that he’s not entirely straight, and made remarks about Danny here and there (to which Scott was more than cool with and totally supportive about), it’s not like he can say, “Hey, Scott, I think I’m in love with you, so could you maybe stop spending so much time with Isaac cause it’s breaking my heart.”

Shit. That’s what it is though. It’s not just jealousy and anger and anxiety. It fucking hurts every time Scott sends him a text that he wants a raincheck because Isaac got a prescreening to some movie, or that they’ll catch up later because he’s gotta help Isaac with his control/anchor. Every time it’s like a little piece of his heart is chipping off, and soon, he won’t have anymore of it left for anyone else, let alone Scott.

Because there’s no way Scott feels the same about him, right? Scott might say things jokingly about loving him, but it’s a joke. And Stiles would rather be friends with Scott than make things awkward and ruin what he has by spewing out his feelings about his best friend.

He’s too distracted and filled with angst to notice that 1. he’s definitely crying as he stares at his computer (open to a Google search of “am I in love with my best friend?), and 2. said best friend is climbing through his window right now.

"Stiles? What’s wrong? Are you okay?"

Stiles shoots up in his chair and spins to see Scott standing behind him, a concerned look on his face.

"What? Um, no. I’m fine. Everything’s fine," Stiles says hurriedly, wiping the tears from his face and trying his best to keep from sniffing and to look like everything’s cool.

Scott frowns and looks just past Stiles’s shoulder to his computer. Shit.

"What’s—" Scott starts to say before, Stiles is spinning in his chair again and slamming his laptop shut.

"Nothing. So. What’s up? What are you doing here? Something wrong? Thought you were hanging out with Isaac?" And damn it, Stiles can’t keep the bitterness out of his voice when he says Isaac’s name.

"I did, but then he ended up meeting someone at the mall that he wanted to hang out with more, so I left. Stiles, I know you’re upset. Tell me?" Scott looks earnest and sincere, and god, why had Stiles not realized he was head over heels for him months ago?

"It’s not a big deal. I’ll get over it."

Scott comes further into the room, standing next to Stiles, almost leaning over him. “What is it you’ll get over?”

And here’s the deal. Scott made Stiles promise that he wouldn’t lie to him or keep things from him. Ever since the nogitsune, Scott has been adamant that he is kept aware of things as alpha and his best friend because “how else am I supposed to protect you” he had said, and yeah… Stiles has been an idiot for not realizing his feelings about the guy.

"My jealousy," Stiles mutters, and he doesn’t even bother to say it louder because he knows Scott heard him.

"Jealousy? Of?"

Stiles sighs, stands up and walks away from Scott because this’ll be easier with him standing further away and not looking at him and his stupid, beautiful face.

"My jealousy of Isaac. Of how much time he’s getting with you these days instead of me. It’s fine. I just need a few days, and I’ll—"

"Stiles, you can always come with us. I thought you didn’t like him, so I hadn’t suggested it."

"I don’t like him. That’s not— It’s not what I mean." Stiles sags down on to his bed, his head in his hands. He can hear Scott, his footsteps, as he steps closer, feels the bed sink a little lower when Scott slowly sits down next to him.

"What is it, Stiles? Tell me. Please?"

"I… I think I’m in love with you," he finally rushes out after a long beat of silence. Stiles thinks Scott will laugh or crack a joke, tell him to be serious because he doesn’t believe him,  _something._ But instead Scott wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulls him in closer to his chest, and rubs his arm.

It feels nice, but Scott still hasn’t said anything, and it’s kind of freaking Stiles out.

"Are you… going to say anything about what I said?" Stiles finally asks.

"I’m still trying to process it, actually. I don’t really know what to say." Scott shrugs, and Stiles can feel it because he’s still wrapped in Scott’s arms. "I’m sorry I’ve been spending so much time with Isaac."

Stiles sighs, “No, dude, it’s fine. That’s not really the issue.”

"I know, but I needed to say it. You needed to hear it."

"Thanks."

They sit there a few more moments in silence, the sound of each other’s breathing loud in their ears.

"I…" Scott starts then stops. He takes a deep breath and starts again. "I’ve always loved you, Stiles, but I’ll be honest, I’m not sure I’ve ever thought about you in that way before?" Stiles’s body tenses, but Scott squeezes him tighter, shakes him a little to reassure him as he continues. "I’m not saying I can’t or I won’t, but… I don’t know yet? But…"

Stiles holds his breath on the word. Scott pulls back, lets his hand that had been on Stiles’s arm slide down to Stiles’s back. His other hand comes up to Stiles’s face, his fingers on his chin to pull his head up to look at him. Scott has a small smile on his face, his eyes bright, and Stiles is too scared to hope at what it could mean.

"But," Scott says, "I’m willing to… try?"

Stiles finally lets his breath out. “Wait, really?”

Scott nods, his lips curling up more. “If… if you want to, I mean?”

Stiles smiles, slowly bobs his head. “I do… want to.”

At that, Scott grins, his eyes soft and happy. He leans in closer to Stiles, his hand moving from Stiles’s chin to cup his cheek.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we… try now?"

Stiles bites his lip a moment to keep from grinning, a blush forming on his cheeks. “Yeah.”

Scott whispers, “Okay,” before he presses his lips to Stiles’s in a soft and gentle kiss.

It’s hesitant, and a little awkward in all honesty because it is his best friend, but at the same time, it feels right? Not quite perfect but almost? They share a few more kisses, each one significantly better than the last before they pull away grinning like fools.

"So?" Stiles says.

"I think I could get used to this way," Scott replies. Stiles rolls his eyes and goes to hit Scott in the shoulder, only Scott catches his wrist and pulls him against his chest again. "Definitely get used to it," Scott says and kisses Stiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
